A Hanyou's Fate
by Erik Zeppelin
Summary: An mistreated Hanyou inherits his father's throne after his purebred son dies.
1. Default Chapter

A Hanyou's Fate

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Inu-yasha. Others featured in my fic are own by me.

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: A hanyou inherits his father's throne after his purebred son dies. 

A Hanyou's Fate

In a large clearing, deep in the heart of an ancient forest, a young human mother squatted on her heels by the banks of a clear stream. At her side was a young wolf hanyou, about three years old. The young dog demon clung to its mother's kimono, in fear was what may be lying in the dark forest. The young woman was tall, a figure of perfect elegance on a large scale. She had ebony black hair, so glossy that it threw off the sunshine with a gleam and a face besides being beautiful from the richness of her complexion, she possessed ocean blue eyes. 

She wore an emerald silk kimono, embroidered with flourishes of golden thread. She was the mother of a half demon son and to make matters worst she was vanished from her village. She embraced her son with a mother's love, wrapping him within the safety of her arms. Round-tipped cub-like ears stood erect on the hanyou's head much like Inu-yasha's. He could sense things his human mother could not and his father was the Black Daimyo, Kurobikari. 

"Hm. Bearing his pup will probably kill her," she thought with a tight smirk. Lord Kurobikari had already brought his new mate home already pregnant with his child, which would be born in the Spring. Lord Kurobikari already had a strong son and heir but having another one would merely be redundant. The main residence of the Great Demon of the Eastern lands lay hidden deep in the forests that blanketed Lord Kurobikari's territory. It was a den, dug deep into the earth but there was no muddy hole in the ground.

A long tunnel led from the surface to a large room where vassals waited for their Lord to receive them in the main hall which lay beyond the gilded doors. The young woman returned home, the halls of den filled with demons of every clan. She already knew Lord Kurobikari had returned home while she was out with her son. "Their celebrating the whore's new pup" she thought. The young three year hanyou sniffed the air, then sighed. His father's scent was faint with another demon's scent. 

"Welcome home, Lady Hoshiko!" a maidservant exclaimed as the lady entered the hall. "Where is Lord Kurobikari?" Lady Hoshiko asked hatred gleaming in her ocean blue eyes. "He is in his private quarters, my lady" Lord Masamitsu answered. "Will you be joining him?"

"No, I'll be in the quarters if he needs me" Lady Hoshiko replied. The maidservant followed Lady Hoshiko to her room with a tray of food in her hands. "Will the Lady eat tonight?" the maidservant asked with a smile. Lady Hoshiko gave a slight nod and the maidservant placed the tray at a table. "Take Nishi to his father" Lady Hoshiko requested. 

The maidservant grabbed the young hanyou by the hand and escorted him to his father. As the young hanyou, Nishi, entered his father's private quarters he could see several handmaidens were quietly busy at their various stations, some cleaning up and others playing soft music. The maidservant stopped and gave a bow to Lord Kurobikari. "Lady Hoshiko requested that I bring your son here" she smiled. 

Nishi stared at his enormous father who leaned down to look at his son. "Ah, ....yes.....my son" he stated giving Nishi a smile. Lord Kurobikari placed a hand on top of his son's head. "Father!" the young hanyou cried as he dived into his father's arms. 

**** **__**


	2. A Hanyou's Fate part two

Disclaimer: The characters of Inu-yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters featured in my fanfictions are owned by me. 

**__**

Chapter Two: What lies beneath 

The underground rock gardens were lit by cleverly hidden torches, their diffused light imitating the moon's, just as the carefully arranged stones suggested islands in a gray sea. Lady Hoshiko and her maidservant Usagi sat beside the pebble sea but meditation was far from their minds. Lady Hoshiko reached over and squeezed Usagi's hands with tears shining in her cerulean eyes and sobbed: "Oh, Usagi, I thought I would never see you again! I have missed you so much—and my family…" she looked away suddenly, leaving the sentence unfinished. .   


"My Lady," Usagi told her gently, "you mustn't think of such things. Aren't you happy here with Lord Kurobikari?"   
Lady Hoshiko turned to smile at her and nod. "Of course I am. Every moment I am with My Lord is a joy, but only My Lord. "But he seems to have another mate, one that he seems to love more than me. I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at me. Though he ignores me as often as he can." Usagi smiled. "Lord Kurobikari hasn't lost his love for you, My Lady". Usagi began. "Your son is his firstborn heir".

"Do you think he just pretended to love me, just for an heir?" Lady Hoshiko sobbed. "Don't think such a cruel thing about him, My lady, he is only awaiting the arrival of his second son. Usagi sighed. Usagi quickly shooshed her with a worried look over her shoulder toward the entrance to the garden. "That's Enough, My Lady. Let us speak of other things." Usagi smiled. They looked out over the rock garden for a long while after that, content just to be in each other's company again, then Usagi asked: "Are you really happy here, My Lady?" "Yes, but not with the threat of Lord Sesshomaru around. Lord Sesshoumaru hates me.

I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at me. Lord Sesshoumaru truly is a cruel demon, and I fear the only thing that would keep him from harming my son is daring to approach him with the fear of his father's punishment. I was there on the night he was born and it saddens me that his heart has turned black. His mother was a cruel woman even for a demon. I know he seeks to kill my son to earn his father's throne. 

Usagi bowed her head. "I understand, My Lady".

Meanwhile, Lord Kurobikari kept watch over the infant hanyou that was playing in the woods. He ignored the local humans crossing over the wooden bridge. Lord Kuroikari was a massive dog demon reaching 7 feet in height. He smiled fondly at the fluffy hanyou playing contently with his guard's son. He was often seen in the company of a human-looking demon Lord with a spear that fired lightning at his enemies, roasting them to a crisp.  
Lord Ryuuko perched was in a tree in his humanlike form, golden eyes watching the approach of his Lord's son. 

  


  


  


  



End file.
